


"You are not broken"

by Nad98



Series: Sanders Sides Drabbles [7]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abandonment Issues, Angst, Drabble and a Half, Gen, Self-Worth Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27367780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nad98/pseuds/Nad98
Summary: Remus is afraid that after Janus is accepted that he'll be forgotten.Part of a little prompt challange I posted on my tumblrmimssides.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Drabbles [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998844
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	"You are not broken"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wolfsfeder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfsfeder/gifts).



**Evil.**

**Scary.**

Dead of the night and lonely. So, so lonely. Nobody would ever care if he was there or not. The unloved brother of the Genesis.

Remus had known. Always known.

Janus would abandon him, would leave him like Virgil did, like Roman did. No one wanted him.

Why was he in the living room? Why was he in the first place?

And then it was too much. Too painful.

Remus screamed. Screamed in pain and grief and horror of his loneliness.

He didn’t know how time flew by. He didn’t notice how he wrestled Janus and then his brother away from himself. He did not hear them fight his pain.

But he felt the strong grip from Virgil at his wrists. He felt himself freeze and stare into those heterochromatic eyes.

“You are not broken. You are not at fault. We won’t leave you.”

And it was true.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> Thanks to Wolfsfeder for the prompt and I hope you had fun with it!
> 
> I still have some prompts open so feel free to check the [list](https://mimssides.tumblr.com/post/633724895878119424/mimssides-i-wanna-do-some-prompts-for-drabbles) and request one I haven't done yet😊


End file.
